Your Bestfriend and My Crush
by GothicKitty8
Summary: Casey's best friend has just moved next door. Derek likes her, but she can't stand his attitude. But the more they hang out, the more they'll both see they have in common. DerekOC, CaseyOC, Lizwin. Emily not in, sorry i really do love her. R&R! PLEASE!


Alright, this is my first Life With Derek story. Of course I don't own anything w/ it, but I would LOVE to own Michael Seater, yummy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm also writing like 2 other stories, so please bare w/ me. ALSO: one of my absolute best friends, Abbyrisingstar9328, is going to be helping me with this story.

Big News:

"Well, I'm done with my homework and it's still an hour till dinner." Casey said to herself, sitting down at her computer, "I'll just get online and talk to friends."

"Stop talking to yourself, freak!" Derek yelled from the other side of the wall.

Casey rolled her eyes and logged into her account, NeaTFreaK.

At first no one was on, then her absolute best friend from her old school came on. Her username was: xXRebelChicaXx.

NeaTFreaK: OMG!! I haven't talked 2 u in ever…[

xXRebelChicaXx: -tear- i.k. I miss you so much baby girl. How's the 'steps' treating u??

NeaTFreaK: I miss u 2…ugh….

xXRebelChicaXx: that good?? Lolz

NeaTFreaK: haha, be happy I'm not there right now

xXRebelChicaXx: blah…..well, I have something RLY important 2 tell u

NeaTFreaK: what is it??

xXRebelChicaXx: it's not bad, it's good….very GOOD!!…..

NeaTFreaK: tell me O

xXRebelChicaXx: well u know how u said, that there's a house next door 2 u && it's vacant??

NeaTFreaK: ya, y??

xXRebelChicaXx: well………I hope u don't mind having me as a neighbor

NeaTFreaK: OMG!! R U SERIOUS?!

xXRebelChicaXx: yeps, I am…..ugh, my dad wants the computer…..i'll try 2 call u later…ily…..

xXRebelChicaXx: Offline.

Casey couldn't stop herself from letting out a happy scream. 'Nothing can get me down,' she thought.

"Shut up!!" Derek yelled.

'Not even Derek.' She added.

At Dinner:

"Casey, is everything alright? I heard a scream earlier." Her mother said.

"The whole country heard it." Derek said, getting a high-five from Edwin.

Casey ignored him completely, "Everything's amazing. I got the best news."

"Well, lets hear it." George said.

A huge smile came on her face, "MJ is moving next door this weekend!"

"That's wonderful." Nora said

"It's been forever since we've seen her. This'll be fun." Lizzie said, smiling.

"Who are you talking about?" Edwin asked.

"One of my best friends from my old school." Casey informed the guys, and Marti.

"Great another prissy prep around. Just what we need here." Derek said.

"1: I'm to happy to have anything you say bother me. And 2: She's the complete opposite of me. But at least she's nothing like you." Casey said.

Derek was about to say something when his dad said his name in a warning tone. Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Casey and Derek said. Derek got there first, but Casey was right on his heels.

"Hello." He breathed into the phone, keeping Casey away.

"Hi, is Casey there?" a female voice said, from the other line.

"Oh, you mean miss prep queen." He said.

"Just give her the damn phone, jackass." The voice said. Derek was stunned, which helped Casey get the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, chica babe." Came the voice.

"Hey, MJ!" Casey said, walking out of the room, towards the stairs.

"Who was the guy?" MJ asked.

"Step-brother from hell." Casey said.

"Oh, him. Damn." MJ said.

"Yeah, what'd you say to him?" Casey asked, going up the stair and into her bedroom.

"Just give her the damn phone, jackass" MJ said, laughing slightly.

Casey started laughing, "Nice. That explains his stunned face." They talked for some more hours.

Skip to weekend:

"Casey, breath." Lizzie said.

"Okay, I'm calm. I'm alright, it's just MJ." Casey said to herself.

"There's only a moving van/truck in the driveway." Edwin said, looking out the window.

"Come on MJ, hurry up." Casey muttered.

"Why do you call her MJ?" Marti asked from the cough.

"It's a nickname, so then when I want to get her attention I don't get someone else's" Casey said.

"Why?" Marti asked again.

"Because a lot of kids at my old school, had the same name as her. So we came up with a nickname." Casey tried to explain.

"Oh, I get it now." Marti smiled to herself.

"What do you get now, Smarti?" Derek asked, coming down the stairs and sitting next to her.

"Why Casey calls her friend MJ." Marti said proudly.

"You're so smart." He said, then started tickling her.awwww

"Casey!!" Lizzie yelled to her sister.

"What?" Casey asked, her heart pounding.

"They're here!!" she yelled back. Casey ran out the front door and down the driveway. Lizzie and Edwin came behind her, Derek with Marti on his shoulders were behind them, and George and Nora brought up the rear.

At first no one could see Casey, but soon they heard screaming and laughing to their right. They saw a person standing in front of Casey, about the same height. They walked over to them, and the guysalong with Marti got to see for the first time what MJ looked like.

Dark brown hair, with some blonde and red highlights running through it, came down to her waist. She seemed about the weight as Casey, slinder. Her skin was very light, but looked good against her dark hair.

Derek was looking at her, 'she's hot', was about the only thought going through his brain.Man whore, haha. Then her head turned, having him get the first look at her eyes.

'WOW' was his thought then. They were a vibrant, beautiful jade green, with a bit of grey and blue flare in them. He'd never seem eyes like that before in his whole life.

"Since you already know my side, I'll just show you the others" Casey said to MJ. She nodded her head.

"This is George, my step-father." MJ smiled at him and shook his hand.

"This is Edwin, he's Lizzie's age." MJ shook his hand as well.

"Then we have Marti." Casey said. Marti was off of Derek's shoulder's and was now standing next to him. MJ went down on one knee and smiled at her.

"Well, you're prettier than I thought" She said to Marti.

Marti smiled at her, showing teeth, "Thank you, you're pretty."

"Thank you." MJ stood back up.

Casey let out a slight sigh, "And this is Derek."

MJ looked at him. 'Hmmm. As far as looks go, he's my type completely. But no way with his personality and attitude I've heard from Casey'.

"Nice to meet you." Derek said, **trying** to be nice.

"Careful, you might regret saying that later." She said, making him stunned once again. Nearly the whole family, besides Derek and Marti, had to hold a laugh back.

"Michelle, come on! We need you're help with the box's and you need to put some things away. You can hang out with them later." Her dad yelled over at her. She nodded her heads towards him.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, promise." She gave Nora, Casey, Lizzie and Martishe was begging a hug. Shook hands with George and Edwin, and just nodded her head towards Derek. Jogging over to her dad, they entered the house and no one could see them anymore.

They all started walking back towards the house. Casey and Derek were the ones in the back. Casey noticed Derek looking at MJ the way he does with all the girls that he goes after, and she knew that he liked her the moment that he said 'Nice to meet you'.

"Derek, fair warning. Stay-away-from-her." Casey said, completely serious.

"Why should I listen to you?" he said.

"Because, you're not good enough for her. And I would hunt you down and kill you if you ever hurt her." Casey was so serious, and the look in her eyes almost made Derek a little scared, but he got over it.

"We'll just see about that." He said, using his most arrogant voice, Casey almost rolled her eyes. They walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. When they got in, Derek went to the t.v. to watch hockey, and Casey went to her room.


End file.
